Zero Ketchum's Poke-girl Problem!
by Konritsu-Mai Primera
Summary: AU Poke-morph Universe- Zero Ketchum, champion of Konto, has managed to get a horde of his poke-girls to fall for him, which is said to be impossible! The world(or at least the male population)can only watch in awe as Zero "tames" his VERY wild poke-girls! Zero/Oc-MASS harem brought from personal leafgreen save game which I am very proud of
1. Damn pokephilia laws!

A new fanfiction idea I thought up. I got the idea from my leafgreen save game, from which i will bring over all i've accomplished to this story. All pokemon, the number of pokemon, the names and everything are from my save game. Only thing that I will not bring over is the genders of all my pokemon. For story purposes, i'm genderbending several of my male pokemon, namely my rare and legenday. Anyway, here is the first chapter, and if i get a good response, I will continue it. After all, right now it's just an idea, and if it's unpopular, what good is the idea? Oh, and, in regards to pokegirls, DAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNN! Enjoy!

* * *

I, Zero Ketchum, originally of Pallet Town, rival to Gary Oak, bane of Team Rocket's existence, victor against the Elite Four, and Champion of Konto have a problem. I am terrified. TERRIFIED. That has never happened to me before. I strike fear into other trainers, i strike fear into Gary, and i strike fear into Team Rocket.

Never was the person who was scared, ever, ME.

My problem, and by extension my fear, originates from my poke-morphs. Or more specifically, my poke-GIRLS. My OWN poke-girls are scaring me. It's not that they are being aggressive,(at least, not aggressive in a hostile way), or that they are creatures befitting the title of monsters. Far from it as a matter of fact. I have deep relations with all of my beloved poke-morphs.

No, my problem lay in the fact that quite a few of my poke-girl friends have shown great interest in me. It's continuous, even after mating season, which for a reason i think i know, my poke-girl admirers have always ignored. Back to topic, still, my problem runs a lot deeper. Never before, as far as anyone knows, has a poke-morph, regardless of species or gender, shown interest in any human, be it a trainer or random civilian. Ever.

Because of that, sexually frustrated and mainly abusive trainers occasionally try to force themselves onto their desired poke-morph. I say try, because, usually, when this situation occurs, the trainer is found dead or goes missing. Because of this, their are now laws protecting poke-morphs from forced sexual actions. Anyway, off topic, well, sort of.

Back to the point, my poke-girls have shown an impossible love interest towards me. Which, if i'm completely honest with myself, is a welcomed and returned interest. Poke-morphs are inherently attractive, even more-so the female population, and not being attracted in some way towards them is considered an oddity.

Again, drifting off topic. Since mutual attraction between poke-morphs and humans is technically, "non-existent", my unique situation should be completely and totally impossible. That should just about justify my terror, right? Wrong. I have approximately 222 collected poke-morphs. 110 are of different species.

Now, over 2/3 of those 222 are female. So, 148 are female. Then, take into account that about 1/3 of those 148 have shown a romantic interest in me. So, that's 5o-some-odd poke-girls who are out for my love. MY love. Maybe even a little over fifty, it's not like i'm going down the line with the roll-call of a trainers greatest fantasy.

So, to sum it up; laws against forced sexual activities, also known as forbidden pokephilia relations, and over 50 poke-girls targeting me as their sole love interest. Sounds like a great thing, then the love army floods your master bedroom and it's absolutely terrifying. Not the groping and such, but the sheer numbers.

Aside from the laws, there's also my credibility at stake, as people would think i'm breaking the law by FORCING myself on my poke-girls. Not too mention there's my untouched, in a metaphorical sense that is, chastity. The worst part though?

My 15 year old hormones plus my mutual affection for my poke-girls are overriding my hesitations towards their physical advances. In other words? It's sexual, physically, and emotional torture. And when I said "aggressive" earlier? Of course I meant sexually aggressive! The most insistent about said acts of sexual bonding would be my first ever poke-girl, Charizard aka. Empress, and my assorted legendaries.

Mostly, their attempts occur while i'm showering. Or sleeping. Or reading. Or training. Or working out... Ya know what? It's a 24/7 occurrence, and my already waning self-restraint is practically gone. It won't be long at all before I give in to their advances and make my poke-girls VERY happy. And, frankly, i'm finding myself believing in the phrase "resistance is futile" more and more.

Anyway, supposedly impossible and exceedingly sexual poke-girl problems aside, I am currently residing in Fuchsia City. My reason for being here, like most traveling trainers, belongs in the Safari zone. Not that i really need to go there at all. I've even found the warden's hidden shelter, clever boshtet. The only poke-morph that i have yet to catch in this beautiful Safari paradise would be the allusive Pincer, which has managed to evade me with a defiance greater than KhangasKhan's or even Tauros'.

Also, for some reason, I seem to attract numerous hordes of Nidorina, as I have more of that singular species than any other. Fuck me if they aren't sexy and adorable as hell, though. Back to my Pincer problem, i look forward to when I finally catch to beetle related bastard/bitch.'

-End of Entry. Signing off Trainer Zero-

I sighed as I closed my poke-dex's journal application. (Yes, it's like a diary. And fuck you, if you are of the belief that a diary is where you only write about emotional problem's and shitty boy complexes, okay? Fuck you! Diaries were meant to be used for a form of stress relief, and to engage in deeper thinking. Geez! People these days!XD) I shifted in my comfortable position in the tall grass near a pond, which is the same area I had caught Tauros and Chancey. It was serene, from the gentle lapping of the water to the cool breeze shuffling the grass. This was among my favorite spots to sleep while traveling. Several wild poke-morphs often approached me, inspecting me and occasionally allowing me to stroke their sensitive ears or tails.

The Safari zone was home to the most exotic and breathtaking poke-morphs, and most of my own are from this place. I brought my mother here once, and she actually helped in drawing out the protective mother Khangaskhan. She was stubborn at first when I caught her, but we warmed up to each other. Add that to the fact that she was a lot like Empress in regards to her body figure. The differences were mainly color scheme, head shape, and their hands and feet. Whereas Empress' head was serpentine, Khangas' was like a komodo dragon, with a more rounded head. That didn't make her unattractive however, it added to her other-species beauty.

Her ears were pointed, resembling an elf to my eyes. Her tail was stocky and short, and her hands and feet were more like flat stumps, with three claws for fingers and toes. It still only added to her beauty in a otherworldly way. The pouch on her stomach only slightly gave her a more plump look, but that was only on that area of her stomach. The rest of her body was solid ebony muscle. Oh and that little infant of hers is adorable as fuck. Like Empress, who I will describe when she makes another sexual advance soon enough, Khangas stood at 7'3, 13 inches taller than me.

'God i love this place! So peaceful and full of beautiful poke-girls. What could be better? Wish they would let me live here like the Game Warden. Speaking of him, he took a long fucking time to find. Least it was worth it in the end' An eruption of light behind me alerted to the presence of one of my poke-girls, who had probably gotten bored of their poke-ball. My suspicion was confirmed when I felt a familiar pair of orange arms encircle my chest, as well as the dragonesque head currently propped on my left shoulder.

'Shit, she's relentless' I thought, turning my head to face Empress' face, which currently sported a small, content and very beautiful smile on her muzzle.

Empress, like all of her species, had mostly orange skin, with sand colored areas like her torso and the underside of her shapely, powerful, long, and ever ignited tail. Her wings were blue in the front, orange on the back and had orange trimming along the edge, save the bottom edge. Also, her hands and feet only had three digits each, ending with deadly and gleaming retractable talons. The last dragon features would be her long but alluring neck and her beautiful, angular, and attractive muzzle, which was still holding that beautiful smile. Her eyes were triangular, and were a dazzling shade of sky blue, showing limitless amounts of affection and repressed(barely repressed) want.

Empress stood at the intimidating(to most people not me) height of 7'2, a good foot above my own impressive 6'2. The rest of her body was that of a warrior goddess, having toned and defined muscles yet a curvy and soft body. Most noticeable being her torso, legs, and waist. Mile long legs, wide hips, and an impressive breast size at an E-cup. Again, think dragon-humanoid warrior goddess. Then your close. She was so damn sexy that even after all my times of imprinting her image into my head, I still can't help not ogling her whenever I see her. Empress is, in my humbled opinion, perfection incarnate.

Empress is my oldest, strongest, and dearest companion that I picked as my first poke-morph, and I have never found myself regretting taking her. Looking back to her face,I could see a seductive grin had replaced her contented smile, which was currently succeeding in arousing me. I slowly began to lean forward, one thought briefly entering my mind as I turned my body to face her own half-prone body;

'Fuck self-restraint!'

With that, I brought a hand to caress her cheek as I gave my first kiss to my beloved Empress. I felt her lean into my hand as our soul-searing kiss strengthened our already unbreakable bond and brought a sense of clarity to my mind. 'Love you, Empress'

We continued to kiss for several minutes before the annoying need for air made it's sorry presence known. We broke for only a moment before we were lip-locked again, Empress pulling me down with her to lay on our sides, still engaged in our passionate make-out session. She moaned into my mouth, bring a sense of satisfaction to me in the process.

Once more, we broke apart for air, embracing with our bodies mushed together. I gave a grin in opposition to her flushed and breathless visage.

"So, tell me, why did I ever say no to this?"

My response was my lips being stolen by hers yet again

END CHAPTER

And that's my idea. Yes, that was a teaser at the end. Think of it as incentive to give me your thoughts on my idea. Again, i'll only continue this story if I get positive feedback for it. If no-one like's it, my focus will once again be centered on my first story. So, review if you liked, browse other fics if ya didn't just don't bitch at me. I only care about the reviews from those who like my story, as those are the people it was made for. So R&R for me and I might continue. See ya! Oh and the "harem"-insert perverted giggling- list will go on the possible 2nd chapter. Thanks guys!


	2. Well, shit

Hey guys! Thanks for your reviews expressing your opinions. Also, I have a strange like for arguing points, so those reviewers that want explanations are reviewers I'm going to order in large quantities. Where is the damn website, now that we're on the topic... Oh well.

Sorry for the inexcusable wait guys, but between marching band (fellow marchers might sympathize), high school HW expectations( can't use this excuse ;) ), and sheer teenage laziness(main reason) I don't have much time for myself. So, I ask forgiveness in the wake of my transgression against you passionate readers of other people's bat-shit crazy ideas to recreate pre-existing stories. I humbly beseech you in my pilgrimage to redemption.

Anyway, on with my own bat-shit crazy ideas to re-create fiction!

* * *

"The region of Kanto; home to all manners of people, everyday house pets, wild everyday animals, and above all, strange mystical creatures previously named; Pokemon! Many years ago, man-kind lived in a normal world, filled with cats, dogs, squirrels, flying crocodiles and the Black Plague. Then, a brilliant professor made a history defining discovery!

The discovery of the Pokemon!

Pokemon were a mystery to our mentioned professor and scientists alike, neither being able to figure out the origins of these beautiful and mysterious species. The mystery, while never being solved, faded to simple wonderingly of trainers and average citizens. None really cared after a time, for Pokemon became beloved companions to our world, as a largely peaceful existence.

Years later, as people were enjoying their Pokemon encounters, trainers were popping up. People who made allies out of Pokemon to battle other trainers for what could best be described as sport. Through trainers, scientists learned of their combat prowess, unlocking another secret of the mysterious Pokemon arrival.

Pokemon were fighters. Damn good ones too, if trained by entitled and licensed trainers.

The age for someone to typically become a Pokemon trainer was 10, and at first this requirement was met by parental concern, as training a Pokemon was potentially dangerous. This concern abated, however, when any parents/ guardians seeking assurance of their child's safety were given the choice to observe a set-up interaction between the child in question and a facilitated Pokemon in a controlled environment.

Again, years passed and the sport of Pokemon battling evolved to take higher stakes, creating gyms and eventual tournaments to determine the best Pokemon trainers. Most adjusted to this sport and considered it entertaining and normal, but not all people agreed with the interactions of Pokemon and humans.

Protests against such acts of mindless violence, in their eyes, arose. These protesters saw Pokemon as intelligent beings, as all do, that have on-par and quite often above intelligence of humans, and that trapping them in a spherical prison just to force them to battle in a sick game was inhuman and malicious. From these protests, groups similar to gangs, such as Team Rocket and Team Magma, we're formed.

Aside from the disturbance of these groups in the everyday motion of the world, life was prosperous. New medicines were made from Pokemon discoveries, as well as foods, hygiene products, and even clothes. Stores sprung up all over carrying trainer supplies that he/she would need in their journey, with a Pokemon center, which is a Pokemon clinic, not fat away.

Then, three years back, an event occurred that no one could have anticipated even with all our Pokemon possible inventions. A worldwide epidemic sprung up, making every Pokemon sick with no way to cure them. The epidemic lasted for five months, with surprisingly no casualties in Pokemon numbers. However, that does not mean that there were no effects from the sickness.

A beautiful metamorphosis took place. Effects, but not so bad as they were bewildering.

Scientists didn't even know what to think, least of all the general populace. After all, who would know how to explain the sudden appearance of a humanoid version of your once octopus-like tentacruel. In the case of one shocked fisherman, a well figured aquatic woman with tentacles for arms and a dome-shaped head.

This shock occurred to every single human that saw, had, or would meet a Pokemon, which are now fitfully titled "Pokemorphs". Pokemon that once were considered the lowest of the species became more radiant than any human. Aside from the gain of physical features, Pokemorphs acquired something far more valuable.

Their intelligence level tripled. Over three years, Pokemorphs integrated into every category in society, from store owners, to doctors, and most of all government participants.

Now, as you can guess, still not everything could be perfect. The sudden attractiveness which all Pokemorphs gained brought the wrong attention to them. "Wrong attention" , of course, meaning those who would try to take advantage of their bonds with Pokemorphs. As a result, a series of attempted rape cases kept appearing, and I say attempted to say that the would-be rapist either was killed, or went missing.

This prompted the government Pokemorphs to convene with human officials to find a solution. Thus, as law was passed protecting Pokemorphs from any more of these rape attempts. The law, as well as the news reports of the missing/murdered people, curbed any more of these attempts. Or at least made people think twice.

Now, trainers as a whole generally form a deep bond with at least their starter Pokemon/Pokemorph. Before, when they were still Pokemon, their trainers would have to learn what it wanted by studying their responses for somewhere around a year, two if they were serious on better communication.

Pokemorphs don't require behavioral study. As mentioned before, new inventions were created when the epidemic ended. Of these inventions, trainers seemed to leap at one in particular; The Pokemorph Translator! This allowed trainers and citizens, not to actually hear words, per say, but to get an accurate impression of what the Pokemorph wanted to convey or express.

Trainers, as it has always been, will choose one of three Pokemorphs as their starter. The choices are Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur. The most popular of these three, based on the stats shown from trainer surveys, indicate that Squirtle is the most preferred. After Squirtle is a close second, being Charmander. Of course, that puts Bulbasaur in last.

Though, from what I've heard, there might just be a fourth option in a few short years, based on following government actions and announcements. Back to the main topic.

Three years have passed since Pokemorphs came to be, and in those three years strange stories followed one Pokemorph trainer in particular. A trainer who, last year, became Champion of Kanto. Zero Ketchum, a now 15 year old celebrity, would frequently be seen arriving in towns, always accompanied by his own starter, a charizard, which is said to be named Empress, that exhibited odd behavior based on citizen reports.

A few examples of these behavior reports follow as such; "She was holding tightly to his hand, practically joined at his hip!", "I saw her licking his neck while they were sitting on a bench, so I watched for a while...", and the most recent, "That young man was practically eye-raping his Charizard's breasts, and she was purring the whole time. Damn kids these days, always getting lucky...".

What do these witness reports mean for the Pokemorph world, as what seems to be a mutual attraction exists between our beloved champion and his long-time friend? As the world knows, a Pokemorph showing attraction to a human is considered ludicrous! So why is it that what appears to be an impossible romance exists? As it seemed to be the ever-constant case, scientists may only shrug their shoulders in confusion and observe from a distance~"

Mrs. Ketchum could only stare at the t.v., mind blank from the last two minutes of the latest goings on report. In that blank mind, one thought managed to slip through the proverbial haze;

_'Have I given Zero the talk yet?'_

* * *

_5 years previous_

_'When does it end?!' I was getting very frustrated at Professor Oak. For the last five to the minutes(I'd zoned out after the first three), Oak had been lecturing me on the existence of Pokemon and how big a mystery they were. Who the heck didn't know that already?!_

_He cleared his throat loudly, so I listened back in._

_"Now, as a soon-to-be trainer of Pokemon, you have a large responsibility to take. Pokemon are not simply tools for the use of combat, and are not invincible in any way. Pokemon are our friends and companions, as well as living beings just like us. You must care for and protect your Pokemon, just as they will care for and protect you." I nodded my head solemnly. This was not the time to be a jerk. This was serious. _

_He returned my nod, then adopted a small smile on his face. He gestured to a table to his left, a table on which rested three red and white poke balls. _

_"Now, as you probably already know, you may choose from these three Pokemon. The three on the table are as follows; Squirtle, a lovable water-type, Bulbasaur, the energetic grass-type, and Charmander, the ferocious fire-type. Make your choice Zero, they are waiting."_

_I could only stare, slack-jawed, as I approached the table. Thousands of thought ran through my head. I knew what they looked like, but appearance wasn't exactly a concern of mine. I also knew their strengths, and above that, their weaknesses. So far, Squirtle was bringing up the lead. But, that's not who I wanted. I didn't want a Pokemon who would have no problems, problems that I couldn't help get rid of. _

_Neither did I want a Pokemon who had too many weaknesses. I wanted a Pokemon who didn't rely on me to do everything for it. I never did that with my mom since I reached four years old. So, with a clear choice in mind, I went to the middle poke ball. _

_When I grabbed it, I felt a thrill go through me. This would be MY Pokemon, and I would protect it with every ounce of my being. I clicked the button, and a bright light emanated from the ball._

_When the shape of the light took shape and solidified, I grinned at the sight of my partner. Three feet tall, completely orange except the cream-colored belly, and large blue eyes that would make a girl squeal. MY Charmander. _

_"We're gonna far together, boy-"_

_"'He's' a girl, Zero."_

_"..."_

_"COOOOOOOODDDDIIIIIIEEEESSSS!"_

* * *

_2 years later_

_"This is Andrea Wilson, lead reporter of Konto News, and I am live with our new resident Champion, Zero Ketchum, right outside of the Pokemon League complex. Tell me, Mister Ketchum, what does it feel like to have won the title of Champion, and what was a seemingly easy victory over the Elite Four?" _

_"Move out of the way! My Pokemon need to get to the center!"_

_"This will only take a moment of your time! So, are you proud of your poke-"_

_"Out of my way, dang it! My friend is hurt!" Finally, the idiot got the hint and moved. I rushed as fast as I could, clutching Emrpess' poke ball to my chest, all the way to the Poke-center. Even the sliding doors seemed to want to slow me down as they opened at a torturously slow rate. I squeezed through before it finished opening fully. _

_"Nurse Joy! Empress needs help!" I watched as she hurriedly took the poke ball from my outstretched hand, and immediately headed for the 'Emergency' marked room. _

_I must have sat on the bench just outside the room's door for hours before Nurse Joy reappeared. I stood so fast I swear my spine almost snapped. Joy held up a hand to silence any hasty questions from my already opened mouth._

_"Your Pokemon, Empress, had several burns, bruises, lacerations, and broken bones. She's resting for now. Also, she seems to have come down with a fever. I'd like to keep Empress here for a while longer, maybe a few days, till she recovers completely. I gave her an antidote, some soothing salves, and a potion for the other injuries. They will heal with sleep." _

_"She's going to be okay, though, right?" I desperately searched her eyes for any sign of sadness, or regret. All she did was give a reassuring smile._

_"Empress will be just fine, Zero. There is no need to worry. You should rest yourself, actually. I hear you've been busy with becoming Champion-"_

_"Nurse Joy, my Pokemon are sick!" A man had burst through the welcome doors, holding what looked to be a small Ratata in his arms. Moments later, a whole crowd of people, trainers, we're pleading for help. All saying their Pokemon were sick. _

_What was going on? It was so confusing to me. Was this a Pokemon virus?_

* * *

_Five months later_

_"Nurse Joy? Are you here?" It had been five months since I had taken Empress to the poke-center, where she had been residing for these long and worrying months. All over the world, every Pokemon in existence had fallen sick, which scientists had called 'The Pokemon Pandemic'. _

_Trainers, or at least those who cared for their Pokemon, had spent the past five months worrying for their beloved Pokemon. Poke-centers were constructed en-masse to house the overpowering number of patients. During the epidemic, over a course of time, each Pokemon developed a cocoon around their coma-ridden selves. No one knew what happened inside the cocoons, but many we're making guesses. _

_As for me, I was just waiting for Empress, and the rest of my beloved Pokemon, to wake up and come back home with me like we used to. I'd been feeling lonely, and incomplete, without my partners and friends by my side. So, I'd been visiting the center in which I had delivered my own sick Pokemon. As far as anyone knew, there were no changes. _

_Joy, as I'd taken to calling her, seemed excited about something though. So, with growing apprehension, I approached when she waved me over with a smile. _

_"I have some exciting news for you, Zero. Come in the back with to see. Just, don't be too shocked by what you see. I nearly fainted. Wait, I did. Just, keep yourself together." I blinked owlishly at her. _

_"Wha'?" She seemed to barely be holding herself together. Without further delay, she led me to the room in which my Pokemon were kept, and I only managed to stare wide-eyed and slack-jawed at the sight that greeted me. _

_"Empress?" The world turned black around me. _

* * *

Present

"Empress? Are you completely sure you want this?" Her eyes, which were lidded, widened slightly as her gaze went from my hands that were caressing her cheeks to my own eyes. I gazed back with equal intensity. I wanted her, but this would be my first time. She had just taken my first kiss moments before.

However, I still wanted her to tell me with absolute surety, that she wanted me. The look in her eyes was of confusion, and slight hurt. I saw my mistake a second later.

"It's not you! It's, just that, well, hehe, this is my, um, my first time. I want this, I want you. But do you truly want me?" Her eyes gleamed with silent tears. Once again, I thought I made another mistake. That is, until, I got a fateful of dragon cleavage. She had pulled me into her chest in a hug. I leaned back to look into her face, and she moved in to kiss me again, before resting her forehead against mine.

"Char." I guess that was a yes, what with the way she seemed to be fumbling with my jacket. Grabbing her hands, I gently kissed each one, before undoing my jackets zipper, easing it off and tossing it aside. Without waiting for me to take off my shirt, she decided to use her talons to do it for me. So, my shirt was now gone too, leaving me topless. Empress didn't seem to mind however.

Before she could take off more of my clothing, I gripped her shoulders and eased her onto her back, our legs intertwined. Her tailed wrapped possessively around my waist, keeping me meshed against her as we lay there. One hand on her side, the other on her cheek, I tilted her head back a little, to where I had a good view of her exposed neck.

After a moment of staring, I leaned in to softly kiss and nibble on her neck. She moaned softly beneath me, and that sent quite a thrill through me. I started to place feather-light kisses from below her jawline to her collarbone, suck on the tender flesh of the juncture. During my dissent, one of her hands had tangled itself in my unruly brown locks, applying enough pressure to let me know to not stop.

Not that I had any plans to in the first place.

I moved my right hand, which was on her cheek, to her left breast, doing my best to stimulate her as well as I could. From her continued gasps and low moans, I got the feeling that I was doing something right. So, feeling emboldened, I kept my right hand where it was, while I positioned my mouth over her right nipple. I let out a breath and watched with great interest as goose bumps formed on her smooth skin.

When I latched my mouth to her breast, she growled deep in her throat. However, this growl sounded sensual, and at that moment, so very erotic that the electricity in my body increased in voltage. I gently pulled her nipple with my teeth, while sweeping the other with my thumb and forefinger. She arched her back in response, pushing my face further into her generous chest.

I moved my left hand to her right breast as I moved my head away, before leaning up for another searing kiss. This time, I moaned a little from a sudden pressure on my covered groin. A fact which did not go unnoticed by Empress either, if the annoyed snarl that interrupted her moans was any indication.

I disentangled myself from her before getting a bit of space so I could take off the rest of my offending clothing. My blue denim jeans were closely followed by a pair of black boxers, leaving me in all my aroused glory. I smiled nervously when I saw her lick her lips. She looked _hungry_.

Before I could react, I found myself forced on my back with a eager and waiting Empress straddling my waist, grinding her slit against my member. Now we both groaned, moaned and growled. It was more pleasure than I'd ever felt before, and it made it even better knowing it was Empress who was causing it. Soon, too soon for my liking, she lifted off a little, where she was hovering just over my full-mast tool.

I grabbed her hips now, steadying her and to help her when she lowered herself. That time came fast. Leaning down to kiss me with her hands on my chest, she pretty much slammed herself on my member. I learned something at that moment; Pokemon DID have hymens, and from the way her eyes teared up, it hurt like a bitch too.

This fact was made evident by the roar that was bellowed right after I had fully entered her, accompanied by my near orgasm.

Being inside Empress was probably the most wondrous feeling that could ever be experienced. The way she squeezed almost painfully against my tool, and how soft and warm she was had to be the most euphoric sensation in existence. Coming down from my own high, I waited as she adjusted herself on me.

After several moments, she nodded down at me, then re-engaged me in a kiss. I started to set a pace, thrusting slowly and softly up into her as she came down. God it felt amazing! Neither of us could keep anything in, the pleasure was just too great!

When she started bouncing at a faster rate, I increased my own pace, as well as adding more force behind my thrusts. That seemed to do it for Empress as her orgasm racked her body, which seized up around my throbbing prick. Her vagina felt like it was trying to milk me, and it worked. My own orgasm hit me right after hers, shaking me to the very core.

We rode out our individual orgasms together, before she collapsed to my side. We laid there for what seemed like hours, cuddling and making out for an eternity. Eventually, we fell asleep with my chest to her back, her tail once again wrapped around my waist.

The Next Day

I awoke to the pleasant sensation of Empress' rear grinding against me, a nice afterglow, and an annoying and very loud voice echoing in my head.

'What the hell is that?' I didn't expect a reply.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?"

'Did someone do something illegal? Idiots. Must've been caught nearby. Oh well, I'm not getting up right now.'

"I'll ask one more time! What the hell are you doing?"

'Ugh, it's still there. Damn it.' It was extremely close too. I blearily opened my eyes to see the back of Empress neck. 'Okie.' I turned my head to the left to be greeted to the sight of feet.

'Shit.'

Tracing up, I found the connected legs and hips with hands placed on them.

'Shit!'

Then I discovered arms and a torso with a badge pinned to its shirt.

'SHIT!'

Finishing my ascending journey, I discovered the bodies head. A head with green curly hair and a police hat.

'Well, shit...' Only one thing to do.

"Officer, I'd like to report an incident I observed earlier. Some man was groping a defenseless Chancey on the other side of the lake! Something must be done!" She totally bought it.

She didn't seem convinced. Not in the least. She merely continued to glare at me.

"This isn't what it looks like?" I offered weakly.

'Shit.'

* * *

Police Station

"Would you like to explain why I found you, _naked_, with your charzard, covered in sweat, and spooning each other in the tall grass?" Now that was a difficult question. It was chilly, so it seemed logical to cuddle together in the tall grass. Naked, of course. Then it wouldn't have worked right.

After being caught, damn the police, Empress and I were taken to the towns police station. Of course, I had gotten my pants on before the trip. Otherwise it would've been more awkward than it had to be. Anyway, after arriving, the officer had sat me down in a separate room from my lover, and I was now having a lovely heart to heart with the kind police-woman.

"Well, you see officer, what happened was-" I got cut off.

"I know what happened, punk, and raping your Pokemorph is against the law. Give me a reason as to why I shouldn't report you!"

Raping? Did she really think that I'd be able to rape a deadly, fire breathing goddess of flame? Not damn likely for a sane person.

"Miss, I think you might be putting the event out of context. I did not force anything onto Empress. If anything, she has been trying to force herself on me for months." From the look she gave me, I was apparently a stupid punk, and a liar.

"Oh sure. Yeah, I remember a friend of mine who had consented sex with a Pokemorph. I hear it's been a normal trend now, mating with Pokemorphs. Everyone does it right?" Okay, this was ridiculous. I wasn't stupid, a punk, or a liar. At least, not a bad liar.

"You asked what we were doing, didn't even bother to let me explain, and then accused me of rape. So, when I say something "crazy" it automatically means I'm a liar. Sound about right, officer?" She leveled a hard glare at me, which I defiantly returned. Finally, she pinched the bridge of her noes in slight defeat.

"Fine, give me your version of what happened." Finally, a chance to explain myself. I let out a breath of relief.

"Well, it started as with my regular visit to the Safari Zone..."

Over the next hour I recounted what happened, and at the end she still looked very skeptical. I honestly was very, very annoyed now. How did someone come up with that kinda story in only two minutes? We'll aside from me, of course, but not the point.

"Fine. So that's how it happened. What's your name, punk." I really hated being called that.

"Zero Ketchum." Her eyes widened drastically with that announcement of mine. She raised a finger to accusingly point at me.

"You mean your Zero Ketchum, the infamous Champion of Kanto?!" I gave a tired nod. I hated fans. They were annoying most of the time. She seemed to realize I was annoyed, as she visibly straightened and regained her professional attitude.

"I believe your story. However, because of this incident, I will need to get in touch with your mother." Well that didn't sound good to me.

'Oh god, mom's gonna flip! Especially since I'm in a friggin' police station! What do I do? Beg? Nah, that's not me. Persuade? How? She's a cop. Run? Nope, she's standing by the only exit. Damnit, shit, fuck, frick-frack, god-DAMNIT!'

"Sure, that'll be fine. I'm sure she won't be too worried about what happened." The officer nodded, gesturing for me to leave the room.

'What the hell am I gonna say to her about this?!' I mentally cried.

My life was amazing, yet was so very terrible.

* * *

AU: Hey guys, how's it going? Like at the top, its been awhile and all I can do is pray you'll believe my excuse of my lateness being high school's fault. Anyway, how was my longest chapter ever made? Which isn't really saying much, since my stories are really just beginning. So, like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review if you like. I know I'd appreciate it.

Well, that's all I can say for this. I'll be trying to get the next chapter for my bleach fanfic out as soon as possible. Kinda stuck on that one. I'll get past it though.

Oh yeah, this was my first lemon. So, tell me what you thought of it, or how I could improve them.

Before I go, again, review, favorite, follow, don't ever read again, it's up to you. See ya!


End file.
